¿Amigos, Novios ó Amantes?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Primero te odié, luego te amé, más tarde te perdi... Tú continuaste con tu vida y yo con la mía... ¿Podremos estar juntos algúna vez? SasuSaku. UA y un poco de Gaasaku. Si quieren saber más, entren y lean. Epilogo-Up


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capi, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Sasuke como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**¿AMIGOS, NOVIOS O AMANTES?**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**NOTICIAS INESPERADAS**

**. **

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, eran aproximadamente como las siete de la mañana y mi hermana ya se encontraba pegando unos gritos que –probablemente– llegarían a los oídos de los vecinos, si es que tuviésemos alguno. ¿Qué no sabe que despertar a las personas a esta hora, en un sábado es pecado? Pero mi dulce y nada tierna: hermana, ya estaba con la cantaleta de siempre:

—¡Levántate Sakura, que tienes que ayudarme en el restaurante y hay mucho que hacer!

¿Qué acaso no se sabía otra frasecita?

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama, y me dirigí al baño. Estoy exactamente a una semana de que inicien las clases, lo cual es genial porque no creo poder soportar otro horrible día más en éste pueblo olvidado. Ansío poder ingresar a la universidad y comenzar lejos de éste lugar.

Luego de una corta ducha; me puse unos vaqueros, una blusa de tirantes azul claro y unos deportivos. Salí prácticamente corriendo; pues Kasumi me apuraba una y otra vez, me monté en la vieja camioneta que poseíamos y nos encaminamos hacia el pueblo. Durante el camino, me mantuve observando la naturaleza a través de la ventanilla; el lugar era hermoso, tal vez para vacacionar ó para una escapada inesperada, pero no para vivir. Yo sé que a muchas personas les puede parecer "lindo" vivir en un lugar así, por la tranquilidad y esas cosas, pero para una chica como yo, esto no es vida… ¡Es un infierno! lo único bueno, es que con las altas notas que tengo en la escuela, espero poder entrar becada a la Todai en Tokio, esa es la única razón por la cual me mato estudiando. Como mi hermana y yo apenas tenemos para vivir, no puede costearme una universidad, así que todos mis esfuerzos están puestos en los estudios.

—Sakura, ¡Apúrate! **—**nuevamente la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al Ichiraku. Este era el pequeño restaurante que mis padres abrieron desde que llegaron a este lugar, se vende de toda clase de comida, en especial Ramen. Es un lugar amplio; tiene mesas dentro y fuera del lugar, no muy decorado, pero tampoco tan feo. Simplemente era un lugar muy… silencioso para comer. Aquí sólo trabajaban dos camareros más y el cocinero. Yo por supuesto era camarera, no había de otra.

Caminé al interior y me coloqué el estúpido delantal que debía usar, tomé un trapo y comencé a limpiar. Cerca de la una de la tarde, Naruto llegó inesperadamente, aunque para mi desgracia, no venía solo. ¿Por qué tenía que venir con ese engendro del diablo?, rodé los ojos e intenté poner mi mejor mueca.

—¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Tienes unos minutos libres? **—**me preguntó alegremente, a lo que yo asentí. No había muchas personas, así que los guié a una de las mesas que se hallaban en el exterior.

—Entiendo que quieras platicar conmigo, pero, ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí _éste_? **—**le dije con un deje de molestia en mi voz, refiriéndome obviamente al niño mimado que estaba sentado a un lado de mí.

—Hmph. A mí tampoco me hace gracia estar con una molesta como tú **—**me dijo con sus aires de superioridad. _¡Hay como lo odio! _

—¡No discutan dattebayo! **—**gritó seriamente. Eso si es raro, Naruto nunca es serio, a menos que sea en extremo importante. Así que guardamos silencio esperando a que hablara**—. **¡Bien!, ¿Recuerdan que al inicio de las vacaciones, me inscribí en un concurso de música, para ganar una beca? **—**nos preguntó manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que sí! La música es su mayor pasión, le encanta componer, cantar y tocar varios instrumentos, y lo hace muy bien. Por eso es que cuando salió esa convocatoria, lo convencí para que se inscribiera y probara su suerte. ¿Acaso había ganado? si era así, era excelente.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
